The Promise
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Maggey Byrde's arrested for murder, and after being strong for too long, has given up hope. A certain detective won't allow that to happen however, and makes a promise he's determined to keep. Gumshoe/Maggey.
1. The Beginning

The Goddess of Misfortune's good luck was yet to be found.

Gumshoe sat on one side of the large pane of glass, staring helplessly at the woman on the other. He longed to say something, to tell her to hang in there because it'd all be alright in the end. She'd get through, as she always had, and then her luck would turn around.

Looking at the state of her however, he knew those words would be useless. Her hands were covering her eyes, though it was clear they were damp with tears. Her newest uniform – that of a librarian – was not in its usual cheery state. The white shirt was crumpled, flecks of dirt present along the sleeves, and the red feathers that usually decorated her personage were askew, looking as though the slightest movement could topple them to the ground.

Her glasses sat on the bench in front of her, lenses cracked and threatening to fall out any second.

"Maggey," Gumshoe said quietly, hand touching the glass.

The one in question did nothing in response.

"I'll work out what really happened," the detective told her. "I promise I will, pal! You didn't kill that girl… you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I'll prove it, I swear on my badge."

It perhaps wasn't the brightest thing to vow on. With the badge he was just able to scrape the pay for his rent and enough instant noodles to last him. Without it… he shuddered to think. But none of that came to mind when his eyes rested on the women, with a strong desire to cheer her up _somehow. _

To his relief, her head slowly lifted, her arms flopping onto her lap after wiping her eyes quickly. They were red, a contrast to her now pale skin. "Th-Thank you, Mr Gumshoe," she said. Her eyes cast downwards, and she let out a soft sigh. "But there's no point. Please don't waste your time on me, sir."

"Huh?" His heart sunk in his chest quicker than he'd thought possible. "Maggey… you didn't kill her! I know you didn't, finding the truth would never be a waste!" By then he'd risen, looking at her desperately. His face was so close to the glass that he could see it fogging up with every breath he exhaled.

"There's no point," she repeated. Her voice was quiet, and he strained to catch what she was saying. "We both know I'll just end up here again; maybe in a few months, or a few years, but it'll happen." Her voice had begun to shake. "I've already caused enough trouble for everybody. At first I thought it was all just bad luck, but this is my forth time being accused of murder. Maybe I should just stop trying." Her head was in her hands once more.

"M-Maggey… you don't mean that."

"I do, sir. I'm not worth it."

He fell back into his seat, shoulders slouched and a helpless expression plastered across his face.

She couldn't be serious. He just wanted to run into the room and pull her into the tightest hug he could. He wanted to stop all her tears, to tell her that she was amazing and that none of what happened to her was her fault in the slightest. He wanted to promise her that her bad luck would go away, and that she'd be able to live a normal life like she deserved.

But most importantly of all, he needed to let her know that she definitely _was_ worth it. She was worth every single piece of effort he'd put into solving the case.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put any of it into words. He settled for the next best thing he could say. "I'll get you out of here. I promise."

The detective stood on his feet again, raising his arm in a salute. He watched her, waiting silently.

It took a moment, but she at last peeked through her fingers. She managed a small smile as she too stood, copying his stance as a lone tear trailed down her cheek.

At the same time, both drew their arms downwards.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome!**

**This is a new idea I'm trying. After struggling with inspiration for a while, I'm testing a different approach to writing; shorter chapters with faster updates rather than 3000+ word chapters and god-knows-how-long-it'll-take-it-depends-on-how-busy-and-lazy-I-am updates.**

**I find the Gumshoe/Maggey pairing absolutely adorable, and feel I can relate to both characters in particular situations in the games. So this story is my test run. I sincerely hope you're enjoying it so far! The next update will be very soon, and that's a promise.**


	2. A Familiar Gift

Things went downhill the moment Gumshoe arrived back at the station.

As he'd hoped, a new file lay on his desk. A quick flick through told him that he was assigned as the detective to the case, and his spirits lifted. That meant full access to the crime scene and other information; he'd know everything that was going on. As his eyes were drawn to who was in charge of prosecuting, his good mood faltered.

He'd really hoped Miss von Karma had returned to Germany.

It seemed like the second he stepped foot in the library, she'd made their positions clear.

"You won't touch _anything_, Scruffy, not without my permission. You will stay silent unless you have something important – and relevant – to say." Franziska tugged at the whip in her hands, steel gaze set on him. "Miles Edgeworth may tolerate your foolishness, but you know that I will _not._"

"Sir… Miss…" He wasn't sure what to call her anymore. "This case is really important to me," he finished lamely.

"_And_?"

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if we could look really hard for anything tha- ACK!" He jumped backwards as a deafening crack sounded, rubbing his arm where he knew a mark would soon form.

"You will _not_ tell me how to run my investigation, Scruffy!" Franziska snapped, whip held in the air in a position to strike any second. "A von Karma is perfect, and that means a thorough, flawless case will be presented to the court! If this is so important to you, then you'll do exactly as I tell you and not bumble about like a fool. Have I made myself clear?"

Still rubbing his arm, Gumshoe nodded silently.

* * *

The first day of the trial didn't go well. But to look at it more positively, Gumshoe thought, it didn't go badly either. By the end of the proceedings a verdict hadn't been reached, which meant there was still time.

It killed the detective, having to take to the stand to announce the evidence against Maggey. He stood there with his fingers crossed in his pocket, praying that Wright would point out a contradiction, no matter how large or small.

Thankfully, he did. Gumshoe retreated back to the gallery, feeling the storm brew between the prosecution and defense. The rest of his time was spent glancing at the women in the defendant's chair.

Like the day previous, Maggey wasn't looking well. She'd dressed appropriately for the trial, however it was clear to anybody that she hadn't slept much – if at all – the night previous. She wasn't wearing her glasses; she'd decided that they wouldn't do much good in their current state. Her hands were clasped together tightly as she stared forward lifelessly, perhaps trying to block out everything happening around her.

It broke his heart to see her like that. Even in the darkest of times Maggey had always pulled through with a smile. No doubt she had those days where everything really _did _upset her, when she just had to ask herself why all the bad luck hung around her, destroying everything she worked for. But by the next day, she'd have a look of determination on her face, one that clearly said that she hadn't given up and that she'd try something else.

As the trial dragged on, that woman didn't appear at all. Like she'd already surrendered to whatever fate was chosen for her.

Things wrapped up just before midday. Gumshoe pushed his way through the crowd, eventually running to catch up with her just as she was being led out of the courthouse. "Maggey!" he shouted.

Her head turned back, and she stopped walking. The guards by her side followed her gaze as the detective finally reached them.

"I'm so sorry," he blurted out quickly. "Maggey, you know I didn't believe any of what I had to say, right? I swear, it was just usual proceedings pal, I know you didn-"

"'It's okay!" she cut in quickly. Looking up at him, she didn't quite smile, though her mood seemed to improve slightly. "It really is, Mr Gumshoe. I know you didn't want to say any of it."

That was a relief. He never wanted her to think that he'd given up so easily. He found himself scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, his face heating up. "I'm still trying," he told her. "I haven't found anything yet, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. I'll prove you're innocent." He looked at her with determined eyes. "You'll be alright pal, everything will."

Maggey wasn't sure how to reply. She shuffled in her place slightly, biting her lip. The last thing she could bear was raising her hopes, only to have them crushed later on.

The detective's hand shot into his coat. "Ah… anyway, I thought these might cheer you up," he told her, revealing a familiar blue lunchbox. "I noticed that you really didn't seem okay yesterday pal… not that you should have been! I mean, it's understandable that you weren't, but I just hoped that you might feel a bit better if you ate something nice. They're weenies, your favourite kind."

Before he could ramble more, he gently slid the lunchbox into her hands.

"Mr Gumshoe, I-"

Again Maggey was stuck on what to say. The gesture genuinely touched her; everything he was promising had. She didn't dare believe what he was telling her, but his determination was inspiring. She squinted slightly in an attempt to get a better view of his face – without her glasses, things were difficult – but found it was still a blurred mess. She wished she could see him properly.

"Thank you, sir, that's really nice of you," she managed to say after a few seconds of silence. "I can't wait to eat them!" Now she really was smiling.

"Y-You're welcome, pal! It was no trouble at all, really." It was only a white lie. It had cost him more noodles than he would have liked, but it was worth it. Maggey needed to keep her strength up more than he did.

The ex-officer gave him a polite salute, knowing that their time was nearly up.

As she was led away, Gumshoe could only think of how close he'd been to hugging her.

* * *

**A/N: Told you the next update would be fast! I sincerely hope you're enjoying this so far, writing it has been really enjoyable for me.**


	3. Tumbling Downhill

Later that day, things took a turn for the worst. Franziska found a witness.

"A software engineer," she informed Gumshoe. "Or, he will be after he takes his final exams. He was at the library to go through his notes in peace, however he still found the noise too distracting to his study. While looking for a quieter area, he saw Miss Byrde out the back of the building, locked in a fierce battle with the victim. Not three seconds later, she was pushed. That was when her head was cracked against the brick wall." The prosecutor looked smug as she gestured to the notes around her. "It fits everything perfectly. Minutes later, Miss Byrde ran back into the library, panicking and saying how a woman was dead outside before she fainted."

The detective looked at her pleadingly. "That's it, sir? There's nothing that could point to anything else?"

"Would I be willing to present this if it wasn't perfect, Scruffy?" She pulled out a form from her desk, scribbling away. "He will be testifying tomorrow." She looked up to see his sullen expression, and suppressed a sigh. "There's no denying the evidence, Dick Gumshoe. Maggey Byrde is guilty."

A sick feeling lay in his stomach for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wright was torn to pieces the next day in court. With her witness, Franziska gained considerable ground that would take a miracle to recover.

"It was a terrible sight," the witness – Randall Ladnar – told. He brushed a loose strand of hair past his ear, fiddling slightly. "All I wanted to do was study; I have my final exams soon. But had I seen everything just a little earlier, I would have done anything to help the woman."

"Will the witness please tell the court," Franziska began, leaning against her desk with a pleased expression in place, "_who_ it was they saw fighting with the victim?"

"Without a doubt, it was her," Randall replied, pointing a finger towards Maggey. "I'd remember Miss Byrde anywhere."

"_Hold it!" _Phoenix's palms slammed against the bench. "You mean to tell me that you saw all this happen, yet you didn't contact anybody about it until yesterday? What did you do after you witnessed this?"

"Believe me when I say I had no idea that I'd seen a murder," Randall replied. He looked down, sighing softly. "To me, it just looked like a nasty fight, one that I was too cowardly to get myself involved with. I didn't realise the extent of the damage until I read about it in the papers the day after. To answer your second question, I quickly gathered my belongings and just before I left, borrowed a book I found interesting. My mind was in too much of a mess to study anymore."

"W-Well…" The lawyer looked lost. "Wasn't it your duty as a citizen to inform somebody of the assault? I don't see-"

"Silence!" Franziska's whip lashed forward, and Phoenix only just managed to avoid it. "Phoenix Wright, do you not realise that whether or not the witness informed somebody has no bearing on this case? The victim was dead the second her skull was crushed against the wall. Minutes later, Miss Byrde stumbled out as the 'discoverer' of the body, so her crime was reported nonetheless." She extended her hand towards him. "Mr Ladnar has presented us with a concise and well-fitting testimony. There is nothing more to be expected from him."

The judge's eyes closed. "With things as they are, it really does look as though this case is wrapped up."

_No…_ Gumshoe's hands gripped the seat underneath him, despair hitting him hard. It couldn't be over, not yet. Maggey didn't belong in prison at all. The fact that she was once on the force made matters worse; the other inmates wouldn't take kindly to her presence. The experience would completely destroy her.

But he'd searched and searched, and there was just _nothing_. No footprints, no hairs, no blood stains. The only thing linking Maggey to the crime initially was her state when she'd returned from finding the body, and the fact that the time of death could line up with her absence, but now there was a whole testimony. She wouldn't do something like that though; she wasn't the sort of person who'd take a life, even with a reason.

Wait. A reason.

"Motive!" Gumshoe burst out in excitement, rising. As all eyes turned to look at him, he felt his face reddening. It didn't stop him from continuing. "Ah… what I mean is, she doesn't have one, sir. Why would she kill somebody without any reason to?"

"_Objection_!" Franziska positioned her whip to strike again, her glare drilling into him. "Sit down Scruffy, you're making a fool of yourself!" Turning to the judge, she smiled pleasantly. "There could be a million reasons why the defendant would want to kill the victim, your honour."

Phoenix had straightened up, gathering his thoughts. "But we don't know any of those 'million reasons', do we? That means there isn't one right now. We can't declare a verdict yet your honor; we need more time."

To both the defense and Gumshoe's relief, the judge allowed it.

* * *

"You've been replaced, Scruffy."

The statement was immediately followed by five strong lashes. Gumshoe cringed, his arms rising up to cover his face. He knew that he could say nothing to remedy the situation, and even if there was something to say, he wouldn't have bothered. He didn't regret anything.

"_No. Foolish. Fool. Will. Stand. In. My. Way_!" Franziska hissed in between lashes. "I had a perfect case and you tainted it!"

"Because she's innocent! How could you call your case perfect when an innocent person would have gone to prison, sir?" He slowly looked up, arms lowering slightly.

"Fool!" However the lashes ceased, her glare now set on him, making him squirm. "I will not tolerate your foolishness any longer; I'm ordering that a more competent detective replace you for the remainder of the investigation. If I hear one word of protest, you'll not look forward to your next salary assessment."

He never looked forward to the assessments, but the threat stung nonetheless. "S-Sir…"

He'd blown it. His one chance to help out, to make sure that she'd be alright, had been stolen from him without any chances of being returned. At the same time, if he hadn't spoken out the verdict would have been handed down, and his chance would be over anyway.

It seemed that everything had tumbled downhill in an instant. There was no winning.

At that moment, managing to fulfil his promise seemed as likely as paying his rent for that month.


	4. Hopefuls

Maggey hated the detention centre.

It didn't matter that she knew the guards on a first name basis from both her time on the force and her frequent visits, or that they acted nicely towards her because of it. It didn't matter that outside its walls was a man who hadn't given up on her.

She'd seen Franziska take Gumshoe off the case. He wouldn't have access to the crime scene any longer, and though his heart was set on it, what could he do? Determination could only get one so far, she'd learned that from experience. But she missed him, more than she thought possible. Part of her hoped he'd visit again.

Hours dragged by so slowly, and there wasn't anything productive to do at all. Maggey was only faced with the dull walls, the uncomfortable bed and the freezing cold floor. The only thing she could do was think, and most times she didn't want to at all. Thinking made her stomach churn.

Yet, a thought had been nagging in the back of her mind from the moment she'd seen the witness take to the stand, until she could ignore it no more. Sitting on her bed, hearing the springs creak as she did so, she rested her chin on her hands.

She knew that man, Randall Ladnar. She'd seen him before, she was sure of it, but couldn't for the life of her remember where or why. Perhaps it had only been for a second. She didn't know.

Maggey just really wanted to leave.

_Only to be thrown back in_, she thought bitterly. _Maybe one of my friends will be in here with me next time as well. Bad luck's contagious._

It wasn't that she didn't trust Mr Wright, only that he was up against a prodigy who, frankly, would have already spun up a motive for her. That was all the court needed to hear before it was all over. She didn't want to give her hopes up, not anymore.

Wasn't that all she'd done the last few years of her life? Kept hoping that her luck would turn around and that she'd suddenly be able to work for something without everything falling apart?

She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly as she closed her eyes.

Just a minute later, there was a knock on the door. She looked up only to see the blurred shape of a guard, one of the ones she didn't knew well. They carefully approached her, holding a small package in their hands.

"This was just scanned and deemed alright to give to you, ma'am," he told her, gently handing it over. "I think you'll appreciate what it is." With a small smile, they closed the door slowly, and she was left alone.

She looked down for a moment before curiosity got the better of her. Tearing the packaging, she flipped it upside down, holding her hand out as an object fell into it. Feeling it with her fingers, she let out a gasp.

A new pair of glasses. Smiling, she tried them on, relieved to be able to see clearly again. Granted, there wasn't a lot to see, but it was still nice.

Shaking the packaging, she felt that something was still in there. She drew out a small piece of paper, recognising the messy penmanship immediately.

Knowing that Gumshoe had been thinking about her loss made her feel wanted, more so because he'd decided to do something about it. Who knew how many weeks of pay the glasses cost him? However, as she read the two simple words that adorned the torn parchment, she felt the feeling evaporate.

It was a condolence present.

'_I'm sorry.'_ It said so little, yet so much.

Though she'd expected it, she couldn't help her tears for the rest of the night.

* * *

A stack of papers thudded against his desk loudly, causing the weary detective's head to snap up. He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the now brightly-lit room. His head throbbed, and he raised a hand feebly to shield himself from the light.

"Giving up isn't in your personality, Detective." Miles Edgeworth looked down on him – literally, as Gumshoe was slumped against the desk – expression unreadable. "You know she's innocent yet you've succumbed to doing nothing? Hardly the detective I know at all."

"I tried," was the weak reply.

Edgeworth nodded. "That much is evident. You tried very hard, so hard that you were thrown off the case. But that doesn't mean you give up." His fingers drummed against the stack of files. "As soon as the judge declares a verdict today, it's over; perhaps there could be an appeal at a later date, but neither you nor Miss Byrde will forget that you, the first time, _gave up_. This is your chance, Detective, to prove yourself to many." His lips twitched slightly. "I'm certain it would result in more whip lashes, however Franziska's rage wouldn't compare to the benefits."

"I-I…" Damn it, Mr Edgeworth was right, of course he was. Gumshoe's hand ran through his hair, panic evident. "Sir, I don't know what to look for. Miss von Karma only had to prove that Maggey had a motive to win her case, and let's face it, she's already thought up something. Only a miracle could overthrow all the evidence."

"But she's innocent, is she not?"

Gumshoe stared up at him helplessly. "Of course she is!"

"Then the evidence you need will exist somewhere."

"She can't be convicted, she just can't," Gumshoe muttered. "Sir, she doesn't belong in prison. She's not a criminal, she won't last a week in there. It would completely destroy her." He gripped his hair desperately. "But I have no idea where to start looking for something that will prove she's not guilty. It feels like there's nothing at the crime scene."

Edgeworth could see how much this was affecting the detective. It was clear to anybody that he cared deeply for Maggey; if she went to prison, she wouldn't be the only victim. "There's more evidence in the world than that at the crime scene. If Franziska has already established a motive for Miss Byrde, as well as an alibi for her that says she was committing the crime, then you need to do the opposite. Mr Ladnar's alibi is as fragile as Miss Byrde's. If she is truly innocent, then he lied in his testimony, which means it's very likely that he's the real culprit. So turn things around."

The detective mind worked slowly on the words, but when he at last understood them, he felt a spark of hope ignite within him. "So, you think I need to figure out _his_ motive, and find out where Maggey really was during the murder?"

The prosecutor smiled. "Correct. Now, I hope you appreciate that I've broken every rule right now to bring you these files. They're about the victim and the witness. If you can find a motive, then you're on the right path to discovering what really happened."

"Sir… sir, thank you so much!" Gumshoe said. "I'll solve this, I know I will!"

"Good. In the meantime, another case requires my attention."

Edgeworth turned to the door before he halted, knowing he should offer one more piece of advice. The detective's loyalty couldn't be faulted, but sometimes it wasn't enough to prevail.

"If you feel you're stuck, or something seems odd, just _think."_


	5. SPARDA

It came down to seconds.

Gumshoe had really hoped to enter the courtroom without much notice, to somehow discreetly hand Wright the information he'd recovered and – an even bigger miracle – Wright be able to understand his handwriting. Unfortunately, there was no time for that. As he'd walked in, the gavel was in the judge's hand, and the look of sheer disappointment on both the lawyer and his assistant's faces told the detective everything he needed to know.

"Wait!" he yelled. Just like the day before, all eyes turned to him, but this time he was much less concerned about it. "Please, I've found some more evidence, you can't declare a verdict yet sir! This proves what happened!"

"_Scruffy!"_

He pointedly ignored where Franziska was, eyes locked on Maggey. "Your honour, these files explain everything," he said. "Could we have a recess, just a quick one?"

He was thankful that the judge seemed to appreciate the drama of the situation. However, they weren't given the recess. Franziska spoke before he could even consider it.

"If this is such… _decisive_ evidence, then you won't need a recess, will you Scruffy?" Her whip cracked against the bench in front of her, lips turn upwards in a patronising manner. "You have two minutes to explain what the foolery you've discovered is."

"The witness has a motive," the detective began, wasting no time. He'd learned from experience that Franziska's threats were always serious.

"Oh? What exactly is this motive, then?" the judge asked, wide-eyed and attentive.

"It turns out that both him and the victim were training to be software engineers at two of the state's top colleges," Gumshoe explained.

Franziska waved her finger in the air, expression deepening. "That's not a motive, Scruffy," she said, as though she was explaining it to a child. "Merely a connection, most likely a coincidence."

"I'm not done yet, sir," he replied. He found himself beaming. "Both of them were the top students of their class, and were known pretty well among their community. But that's still not everything." He tapped his noise. "Both of them applied for a position in Blue Screens, Inc., and apparently the results depended on who scored better on their final exam. Only one would get in."

"…He was getting rid of the competition?" Phoenix asked. He was now looking more hopeful; relaxed even.

"What a foolish concoction of a motive," Franziska responded. Gesturing to Randall, she shook her head. "Would _you_ have killed somebody to receive your position as a detective in this division, knowing that other opportunities lay out there?" Scoffing slightly, her whip attacked her desk ferociously. "That was a poor example. How you received your position as a detective at all is a mystery."

Ignoring her, Gumshoe continued. "More importantly, Magg- the defendant couldn't have killed the victim! When the witness left, he borrowed a book, right? Each librarian has a separate computer that keeps track of who borrows what… what would happen if it was Maggey who had scanned his book?"

Franziska stepped back, the weight of his words hitting her. "N-No…"

"That's where I recognised him from!" Maggey exclaimed, rising. "Now I remember! Just before I went out the back to fetch something, he came and borrowed a book, sir!"

"Scruffy! Do you have the evidence to back up what you're saying?" Franziska tugged at the whip in her grasp, her rage bubbling. "Evidence is the only thing this court will be convinced by, not your babbling!"

That was the trickiest part.

"Maggey's computer was wiped," he said regretfully. "I called the library just before arriving here and they told me that the whole system has been removed from hers. But the thing is, that just proves things even more, doesn't it? Who could have known what to do in order to clear a whole program and all the records with it?"

"Fool. That means nothing!" Franziska was fast recovering from her shock, gaining ground. "Computers are always at risk of glitches and viruses! The only 'proof' about what you're arguing are the defendant's words just now, and of course she would say that! It doesn't mean that Miss Byrde really checked out the book."

"Yes it does." Phoenix stood up straighter, smiling as he locked eyes with Gumshoe. "A process of elimination, Prosecutor von Karma. If the book was borrowed and there's no record of it on any other computers, then it must have been Maggey's computer that scanned it. This creates a massive hole in the witness's testimony!"

The courtroom was suddenly in a state of chaos, and Gumshoe managed a look at Maggey. Her eyes were bright and hopeful, and that was worth everything in the world. They were so close…!

"Wait!" Randall rose in panic, looking back and forth between the prosecution and defense. "Just because a computer was wiped it doesn't mean _I_ did it! It doesn't mean I killed someone either!"

The judge nodded. "I do have to agree here. While I understand where you're coming from in terms of a motive, it doesn't seem strong enough to kill somebody over."

Gumshoe felt his blood run cold. He opened his mouth, but quickly discovered he had nothing to say.

"See? Nothing but foolery," Franziska told them. She smiled over at the judge. "I'm pleased Your Honour has such a sound judgement on the matter."

"Hang on." That came from Phoenix. He was staring intently at a file about Randall, a realisation dawning on him. "I thought your name sounded strange from the beginning… _Randall Ladnar_. Now I know why." He looked up urgently, fire in his eyes. "It's the same backwards as it is forwards, a palindrome!"

"And that means _what_ precisely, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska snapped.

"As weird as it sounds, most Blue Screens employees have palindrome names. Lisa Basil and Glen Elg, for example. But Randall Landar's not the name this witness was born with." He checked the file again. "Until a month ago, he was Randall Schafer." His hands slammed against his desk. "This man is a complete and utter Blue Screens fan boy; he'd do anything to join the company, even change his name!"

A sullen silence filled the room for a minute, in which all heads turned to the witness. He had a blank look on his face.

"It. Proves. Nothing." The crack of Franziska's whip brought everybody's attention back to her.

"Witness," the judge said cautiously, "do you have anything to say in response to the accusation against you?

Slowly, a small smile crept to Randall's lips. "I'm sorry. That data is SuPer Admin Restricted Desktop Access password-protected," he recited, voice free of emotion.

"Nick! He's just like the robot lady!" Gumshoe heard Maya whisper.

"You do not have the correct access code to retrieve the information in the file labelled; '_Response to Accusation'._ A further search of the hard-drive has confirmed that such a file does not exist. Please try again." Randall's eyes had now become glassy.

"What about a file for murder, pal?! And lying about it, too!" Gumshoe almost yelled, chest heaving. He couldn't believe what he'd had done, all for a stupid job! Maggey could have been falsely sent to prison because of him.

There was a pause, and Randall frowned. "File labelled '_Murder and Lying' _has been found. Please stand by as we try to access the information it contains." He remained frozen for another moment, and eventually shook his head. "I'm sorry. That data is SuPer Admin Restricted Desktop Access password-protected. You do not have the correct access code to retrieve the information in the file labelled; '_Murder and Lying'. _Please try again."

"…If the file exists in the first place, then I'd say that's a confession Your Honour," Phoenix stated.

"Oddly enough, I think you're correct," the judge mused, staring at the witness in wonder. "I believe a verdict under these strange circumstances can be safely handed down. This court finds the defendant, Maggey Byrde… _not guilty._"

And those words were the sweetest Gumshoe had ever heard.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! Sorry for the late update, school's just gone back so I'm trying to work out a balance in my life.**

**I hoped you've enjoyed, because there's only one chapter left. I'm pretty sure you can all guess what happens, but I hope you'll stay tuned regardless.**


End file.
